The Prince of everything
by Smithyloverforeverx-x-x
Summary: What if Luke had gone into the Portal with Mrs Wormwood? How would he rule the universe? Would he become so ruthless he will kill those who mean most to him? AU! out of character! Mention of Luke/Maria
1. The Portal

"Luke" Said Mrs Wormwood "Come with me. It is your destiny to rule at my side. We will rule the universe together"

"But, I don't want to be a price. I like being a normal boy. Sarah Jane did the best thing for me, she gave me a normal life, and she looked after me when you were ready to kill me! I would never rule at your side, I would never live with you; I would rather die than be with you. All you'll do is destroy, and I would rather be destroyed than destroy anything!"

"Come on!" Yelled Sarah Jane as the car struggled up a hill. She was pushing on the pedal when suddenly the engine gave in.

"What's going on?" Said Clyde

"It's the van" Said Sarah Jane "Were out of petrol." She hit the steering wheel. Clyde opened the car door.

"Clyde, What are you doing?" Said Rani

"If the only way to save Luke is to run, then I'm doing it. It's only half a mile. We can make it if we go now!" He began running. Rani turned to Sarah Jane and they nodded, got out of the car and ran after Clyde.

"What trickery is this Bane? The half-form had no place in our agreement" Kagh yelled. He pointed the gun at her. Mrs Wormwood tilted her head.

"Consider our arrangement terminated!" She used her sonic ring and Kagh held his head as he fell to the ground. Mrs Wormwood walked over and picked up his gun. Luke looked around at the portal, it was insane, what was he thinking, he couldn't. He loved Sarah Jane. But you're better than this world, a voice in his head said. NO! Any one who thinks that is insane he told himself. He looked back to Wormwood, and saw her walking towards him with the gun.

"Rather die than kill?" She said and handed him the gun. "Kill him, or I will kill you" Luke looked at her and shook his head.

"You haven't got it in you" He smiled at her. She laughed and put her finger to her ring. Pain. Excruciating Pain swept through Luke's Body. Make it stop, anything to make it stop. He didn't realise he was screaming until the pain vanished. He was on the floor, sweating. Mrs Wormwood leant next to him.

"I can do anything. Now kill him, or I will do it again, so much, that you perish!" She handed him the gun. He held it in his hand and stood up. HE would rather die than do this. The pain. Sarah Jane. Right and Wrong. All these things entered his brain. He pointed the gun at Kagh. The fear in the s

Sontaren's eyes made him smile. For once someone was afraid of him. He was not pathetic any more. All people would bow before him. NO! Stop thinking like that!

"Do it! My prince" Mrs Wormwood yelled at him. Luke pointed the gun at Kagh and shot him. The smoke cleared from the gun and Luke saw Kagh on the floor motionless. He was dead. Luke didn't realise he was smiling.

"Well done Luke" Mrs Wormwood came over to him and hugged him. "Come, to the portal"

Clyde Rani and Sarah Jane had been running for minutes now. Hoping they would not be late. All Sarah Jane could think about was Luke's safety; she prayed and hoped he was safe. She looked at her watch. If they kept at this speed they would be there in a minute. Nearly there. We're coming Luke!

Luke dropped the gun.

"I'm not coming with you. I can't"

"Really" Said Mrs Wormwood. "You said you would rather die than kill someone, but look, you just killed Kagh. You are a warrior. You will be an amazing ruler.

"NO!" He yelled "Your evil, if I've learned anything here on earth, its friendship. I Love Clyde, Rani, Sarah Jane. I could never leave them. Your not doing this, they'll stop you!" Mrs Wormwood looked at him. She loved the boy. And he would be her son. She smiled.

"You forced me to do this Luke. We will rule together, I AM YOUR MOTHER!" She yelled at him and Laughed, Luke was scared. He backed away from her. She had gone insane.

"Stop right there Luke. Prepare yourself!" She set her ring off, and Luke was on the floor writhing in pain, she kept it up longer than before. Luke fell unconscious. She lifted him up and walked to the portal. She turned and saw Sarah Jane and the other 2 brats running over the hill.

"LUKE" Sarah Jane yelled, she ran over. Mrs Wormwood Grinned at her.

"I WON SARAH JANE!! HE CHOSE ME! AND NOW YOU WILL WATCH AS WE RULE TOGETHER!!!" Sarah Jane kept running, but it was too late, Mrs Wormwood stepped backwards into the portal with Luke. Sparks flew from the portal as it closed. All Sarah Jane could hear was the laughter from Mrs Wormwood. The portal closed leaving the land as it was before. Sarah Jane fell to her knees and sobbed.

"LUKE!" She yelled into the night as Rani patted her shoulder. Clyde was still staring at where Luke was. His Best friend was gone. He chose her over them. He soon felt his knees give way as he too fell to the floor. This was it. Everything was over.


	2. Remembering who he was

**THANKS FOR CONTINUING TO READ!!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY I, I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER, AND THERE IS ONYL ONE THING I ASK IN RETURN.....REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Luke opened his eyes. There was nothing around him, other than someone holding him. There was only darkness; he struggled in the arms of who was holding him.

"Calm down Luke" Said the voice "We are nearly there!" Who was this woman, how did he know her name? How did he get here? He couldn't remember anything. Apparently his name was Luke, and he was going somewhere.

"Your head will be hurting Luke, try to go to sleep" Luke Smiled, this Woman was kind, she cared about him! He felt safe in the woman's arms; he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Sarah Jane was walking to the van, she said nothing and neither did Clyde or Rani. Clyde was looking straight ahead, he looked confused, and Sarah Jane couldn't blame him. If Luke had chosen to rule with Mrs Wormwood, why was she carrying him? Was he hurt? Did they survive the portal? Sarah Jane looked to Rani. She was silently crying, her face was red and weary. Sarah Jane looked back ahead and picked up her pace. They had to inform someone of what had happened. Clyde and Rani followed her. Clyde spoke first.

"It'll be fine. Luke didn't choose her. He is getting in there to infiltrate her, he wouldn't destroy the earth. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Clyde spoke with meaning. He was certain of what he was saying. Sarah Jane shook her head.

"This isn't a TV show Clyde, Luke isn't that clever. Well of course he is, but he wouldn't know how to do that. And look at Kagh. He was dead"

"Yeah" Said Rani, speaking for the first time "Mrs Wormwood will have killed him."

"No" Said Sarah Jane "He was shot, did you not see the bullet hole?"

"So?" Said Rani

"So, if Mrs Wormwood wanted to kill him, she would have used her ring thingy" Said Clyde, finally understanding. Rani gasped. Clyde shook his head. Luke had gone against everything that they stood for! SJ was right, Luke was sneaky enough to infiltrate, he had chosen the good life, or more like the bad one.

"But, if they are rulers." Said Rani "Then, why isn't the earth destroyed? Surely they would have killed us by now!" Sarah Jane shook her head.

"The portal takes time to get them to wherever they are going. About a day. We have about a day to stop them"

"Them?" Said Clyde

"Luke has chosen that road, if he stands by her. He dies by her." Sarah Jane spoke with a voice full of determination. Clyde knew that she was made up. Luke was now the enemy.

* * *

Luke opened his eyes once more.

"Where are we going?" He asked the nice Lady who was still holding him. "I don't remember anything!" Mrs Wormwood looked at him. She smiled, she had used the ring, and his mind was so different. Had she wiped his memory? This is what she had always wanted; now he could truly be her son!

"I am your mother Luke. And you love me with all your heart. Do you understand?" Luke's eyes glew a strange orange colour.

"I understand Mother" He spoke in a computer like voice. His eyes returned to normal and Mrs Wormwood Smiled.

"We are going to a special place, where we will rule the galaxy together. Do you like the sound of that? We can destroy anything we want to!" Luke looked at his Mother.

"Destroy? No, I don't think I like that." He shook his head.

"You must have bumped your head silly" She told him "You love to destroy, we are the best race in the universe and we can do whatever we want! You will always obey me Luke, do you understand?" Luke's eyes did the orange thing again and he answered din the same emotionless voice.

"I understand Mother, all will worship at our feet" He looked up at her again. "Race? What are we?" Mrs Wormwood contemplated this. Should she tell him the truth? She couldn't say he was Bane, could she? Of course she could, when they got to Horath, she would change him into one! They could do anything.

"We are Bane Luke. And we only have one mortal enemy, Earth and all of its humans." She paused and grinned "In particular, a woman named Sarah Jane Smith. She is a Liar Luke. She tried to take you from me"

"No, why would she do that? I love you with all my heart!"

"I know Luke; she will always tell you that you are HER Son. But you must never listen to her. Do you understand?" Luke's eyes turned orange.

"I understand, Mother. Sarah Jane Smith is evil" Mrs Wormwood smiled at him.

"Sleep now my child, we will be there soon." Luke fell instantly asleep. Mrs Wormwood laughed. Now Sarah Jane smith would die alone, and hated by her son. No, he was not her son. He was MY Son. And he would always obey me, thank goodness the ring worked, for now, Luke would destroy all and do whatever she commanded. And He would enjoy doing it!

* * *

**GO ON!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!**


	3. Remebering Maria

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! THOSE LITTLE REVIEWS ARE ALL THAT MAKE ME WRITE!! **

* * *

"Analysis complete, General Kagh was killed by a Sontaren blaster, one single shot fired by Luke Smith."

Mr Smith had just finished scanning Kagh's body, which was still on the hill next to the portal. Sarah Jane sighed. What had she done wrong? Why did he choose this path? She knew she'd have to inform UNIT. They could rule the earth, and somehow, they needed to be stopped. But could she dolt? Could she kill her own son? She looked around, and saw Clyde. She had forgotten he was there, he was silent. Sarah Jane walked over and sat next to him.

"Chin up, we'll get this sorted" She tried to smile at him, but it came out wrong. She couldn't smile. Clyde looked up at her.

"Why would he do this?" Sarah Jane said nothing. She was just wondering the same.

"Mr Smith, how long till they approach Horath?" Sarah Jane stood up and walked over to the computer.

"Around now Sarah Jane. But it will be a while before anything catastrophic will happen."

* * *

Luke woke up. He looked around and gasped. It was a palace. Marble white columns, he could barley see the ceiling, and if he could he would have seen exquisite paintings carved into it. The floor was black and there were glass windows everywhere, 2 thrones were at the top of a stair case, and 2 men were knelt next to them. They bowed as he walked forward. He stopped, where was his mum? He turned and saw her smiling at him.

"They have been waiting for us Luke, 100's of slaves to do as we command, and the whole of existence to bow to us. This was our destiny." She walked to one of the thrones and sat on it. She looked at him and beckoned him to her. Luke walked and sat on the throne. He felt powerful; he knew this was where he belonged.

* * *

Sarah Jane was ringing the brigadier. She told him what had happened, and told him to inform UNIT. The brigadier said he would and sent his condolences. Sarah Jane hung up and walked to Mr Smith.

"Mr Smith, I need you to trace Luke's mobile phone, see if we can pinpoint his exact location."

"I will do it now Sarah Jane"

* * *

Luke was just ordering a man to bring him a drink when he felt something buzz in his pocket. He pulled out a rectangle. It had a screen and buttons on it. It said ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM MARIA. He clicked one of the buttons and words suddenly appeared on the screen.

_He Luke, how are you and the gang? Hope you're up to your usual tricks. America is great and I am looking forward to coming over to you in the holidays. Love Maria._

Suddenly Luke's head flashed with memories. The girl, she found him when he was born, they ran, then something about people turning to stone. Green things chasing them through a school. Then Maria helping him escape from 2 people saying they were his son. A Sontaren, Kagh. Her leaving for America. The pain he felt. He came back to reality.

"I Remember her." He said. His mother looked at him.

"Who dear?"

"Maria" Mrs Wormwood touched Luke's hand. And saw inside his mind. He loved this girl. He must forget her, or he may remember Sarah Jane.

"I know what you need" Luke looked at his Mother. "A Friend" She stood up. "Come on" She walked to a big screen and pressed some buttons. Words came up on the screen. CREATE A PERSON. Mrs Wormwood clicked some buttons, and then pulled Luke over. If she made him fall in love with someone, he would forget Maria. She knew if he put his DNA in the machine and created a girl around them, he would be in love with this new being. And she could control it. It would be perfect.

"Put your hand here Luke, this will mean you are recognised on the system." Luke put his hand on a pad, it scanned his hand. Then suddenly a girl fell from the roof. Luke looked up and saw her falling. Just when she was going to hit the floor, Luke caught her.

"I got you" He said. And she looked at him. Her Hair was blonde and perfectly straight, her eyes were light blue and she was perfect. Everything was perfect. She smiled at him.

"Thanks" She said. Luke smiled, her voice was like an angels. He put her down, and she stood on her own, but did not let go of his hand. Mrs Wormwood looked at what she had done and smiled. She had created love. For once, she had created love, and she was pleased.

"I am going to check on something" She said and walked out. Luke looked at the girl.

"I am Luke"

"I am Amber. And I like you." Luke smiled. Then he did something he thought he would never do in his life, he leant in to her and kissed her. It was the most magical moment of his life, and yet, he couldn't help feeling that there was someone else he should be doing this with.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. ruler with a bite

**SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE!! KEEP REVIEWING AND ILL KEEP UPDATING!!!!!!! **

* * *

Rani was walking over to 13 Bannerman road. She had spent the night lay in bed, waiting for something to happen. For the whole of existence to end, for the sky to fall. She knew that at some point, Luke would kill them all. She had not slept. When she got up she pulled on any old clothes and stepped out without eating. As she entered Sarah Jane's house, she had heard Clyde talking to Sarah Jane in the kitchen. She walked in and grimaced at them.

"No dead people? No end of the universe?"

"Mr Smith said it would take time." Sarah Jane said "Sleep?" She shook her head.

"Same." Said Clyde. They all looked at each other.

"I informed the brig. He is coming today with UNIT. Once they have tracked Luke's phone. They will do there best to stop them. Than were all back to normal"

"Normal?" said Clyde "Normal? How can anything be normal after this? I was thinking last night, about what we saw. Luke was, he, well. She was holding him! He was unconscious. He didn't choose this!"

"Then why hasn't' he made contact?" Said Sarah Jane. "This is wrong Clyde, all of it! We need to stop them." Then, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Luke woke up. He turned over and saw Amber lay next to him. He Smiled. How did this happen? When did he become King of the universe, with the most wonderful girl in existence at his side? Could he be so lucky? Why had he lost his memory? There was something wrong. But he knew to carry on. Suddenly, Amber's eyes opened. She looked at him.

"morning baby!" She pulled him closer and the kissed. He began to move his hands, and so did she. He couldn't control himself. Then he remembered that thing on his phone. He pulled away. She looked at him.

"What's wrong? Did you not like it?!" She put her fingers through Luke's hair. Those eyes, they bored into Luke's soul. He knew it was wrong.

"We are moving too fast. I only met you yesterday"

"But we were made for each other Luke, we are the perfect couple. AND YOU WILL LOVE ME!!" By the end of the sentence, Amber was screaming at Luke and grasping his hair so tight it began to hurt him. Luke kissed her she eased her grasp on him.

"Come on" He said pulling away from her "Let's get some breakfast." She got out of bed, he walked to the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind him. He pulled out the phone thingy and looked at the message from this girl. Why did he feel like this towards a pathetic little being? He walked out again and went to the throne room, as he walked through the door, a young girl bumped into him, making him fall over. She gasped and picked him up.

"How dare you! Did you not see where you were going?" He slapped her. She looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, my Lord." She hurried off. Luke looked to his Mother, she was smiling.

"Well Done Luke. You will be an amazing ruler!" She began talking to Amber. Luke looked at his hand, it was bright red. What had he done? What had he become? Something inside him questioned what he had just done. He put it aside and walked towards his Mother and sat at the throne beside her.

"Today" she said "you will learn how to destroy a planet. You will watch as the people there burn in fire and dust, watch as they scream your name. You will be the only one who could save them, but you won't." Luke nodded.

"But first" she continued "We must turn you to bane. So you can be just like your mother. Come with me Luke!"

* * *

Sarah Jane walked to the door and opened it. She saw the brigadier. She smiled.

"Hello Sarah Jane. Nice to see you again" He said and stepped inside followed by 2 armed officers.

"When I told you I thought you were up to it, I thought you would at least stop her." He said his face deadly serious. Sarah Jane hung her head.

"We have his phone, we can track it" The brigadier continued "Then we can beam someone up there and stop this once and for all. No harm done." Clyde tutted in the corner of the room, Sarah Jane shot him a glance.

"We'd like tot hank you for coming to help us, for once I thought this was a bit out of our league!" The brigadier nodded.

"I'm sorry Sarah Jane." The brigadier patted her shoulder "I truly am." Sarah Jane understood. Suddenly her watch beeped.

"Mr Smith has finished tracking the mobile. Come on!" She ran up the stairs, followed quickly by Clyde, Rani and the brig. She entered the attic and looked at Mr Smith.

"Got those co-ordinates?" She asked the brigadier. He nodded.

"Let's go then!" She said

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED INSPERATION!!! **


	5. changes

Become bane? I thought I was Bane. Luke's mind was spinning. He couldn't understand any of it. Why had Amber gone mad this morning and how had he hit that poor girl? His head told him that he was born to do this, but his heart knew it was wrong. He tried to remember before the vortex, people, faces other than the one of Maria. Maria, the name rolled off his tongue like magic. Like it was the only thing he really knew how to do properly. Everything here was like a dream, it was made for him. He could do anything he wanted. So why couldn't he remember before the vortex? Why had his Mother stopped him from doing it the other day? He had so many questions and she wouldn't answer them. It's because she loves you, it's for your protection he told himself. He was brought to his senses by a hand in his; he turned and saw the perfect face of Amber. He grinned back and walked with her towards a machine where his mother was standing.

"When you are bane. We will be ready, we can begin our rule. And first on our list is to destroy earth" She said smiling at him. At the mention of earth he was suddenly mad. He remembered what his mother had said, they were our enemies. Number one enemy was Sarah Jane Smith, who lied to us and said she was my mother. He knew he would smile at her death.

"Are you ready Luke? All we have to do is strap you to this machine and then we can begin the process!"

"Will it hurt?" He looked to her with fear in his eyes.

"Yes" she said. "But it will be worth it!" He walked towards the machine and touched it's hard, cold surface.

"Together" she continued "we can rule a billion stars and you and Amber will be happy for the rest off your life!" Luke turned to Amber who dazzled him with her gorgeous smile. He knew his mother was right, so he smiled back and walked towards the machine. Towards his destiny!

In Sarah Jane's car, there was silence. No one was saying anything because they all knew what they were about to do went against every instinct and feeling in their bodies. They were driving to UNIT so they could bema up some soldiers and sort out this mess. They pulled into UNIT where Rani had been just yesterday, when everything was normal. They opened the doors of the car and followed the brigadier to a door; they entered to find a series of machines all connected and making noises.

"Sarah Jane" the brigadier was talking "I think it would be best if you stayed here. Our officers will go up and have a look what's going on" Sarah Jane wanted to protest but knew he was right.

"I understand" she said "but let one of these 2 go up instead?" She gestured to Clyde and Rani. The Brig looked at them and nodded.

"Clyde. You want that chance of being part of UNIT?" Even though the moment was deadly serious, Clyde couldn't help grinning.

"Let's do it!" They walked to the centre of the machines and 2 soldiers stood by them.

"I'm not coming" the brig said to Clyde "Don't do anything stupid, any sign of trouble we'll pull you out. And when you land you'll be a bit dizzy. It'll pass quickly" Clyde smiled.

"Be careful" Sarah Jane called out to him and he nodded.

"Plotting now" a voice called out. "And transport" There was a bright light and suddenly Clyde was falling. He landed and was nearly sick, the room was spinning, then one of the soldiers was gripping him and the dizziness passed. He opened his eyes and looked around, ready to face a gun or something. It was beautiful, a gorgeous palace, marble columns and tilled floors. There was no-one in the room. He followed the 2 soldiers out of the room and into another, he was suddenly pulled behind a column by on of the soldiers and he knew why. He heard voices. There was 3 voices. A girl, Mrs Wormwood and… and… He peeked around the column, because he had to be sure. It was Luke. Holding hands with a girl, grinning. He was happy. Clyde felt sick. He watched as they walked towards a machine and hooked Luke up to it. What were they going to do? Suddenly Mrs Wormwood looked around.

"There's someone here" she said and the girl turned suddenly, her eyes glowed red and she moved in front of a crouch to protect Luke! Wait, what?

"Amber" Luke's voice sounded just the same. He was the same. "Amber, cool it! Mum, what's going on?" Clyde felt dizzy again and wondered whether he was going back, then realised he was just dizzy because of the words Luke had just said. Mum? This was some kind of sick joke.

"Luke, stay here" Mrs Wormwood sniffed the air. She laughed, and spoke "Humans" Luke looked at her sharply.

"Where?" he whispered with disgust. Disgust? Since when did Luke hate us?

"In this room" She continued. She spun in a circle to face the pillars they were behind and pointed. "There they are!" IT was all very quick. The soldiers were out and firing their weapons, then the girl was there screaming, her eyes fiery red. She screamed and they held their heads they fell to the ground and one of them knocked Clyde over. He fell from behind and looked up, expecting death. The girl was stood there smirking. He began to feel dizzy and knew he was going home. He looked to Luke quickly. Expecting to see him smiling, awaiting his death. Instead he saw anguish. Luke was staring at him like he only just knew who he was. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Then he spoke, it was barley a whisper but He heard Luke say it, before he vanished.

"Clyde" Luke whispered and Clyde smiled at him, then he was falling and the girl, Amber, was screaming.

He opened his eyes and he was on the floor. Everyone was around him. Then he pushed them aside and threw up violently on the floor and began to shake.

"Clyde!" It was Sarah Jane. She turned to the brig "I shouldn't have let him go!"

"He's fine, it's just the transporter." Rani was hugging Clyde and he felt better already.

"What happened?" He looked up to Sarah Jane and then around, where were the soldiers?

"We were monitoring your situation on the health screens. Suddenly, they were dead. But, you weren't!" Sarah Jane explained.

"She was screaming to bring you back and then we did!" said the brig. He smiled at him. Then grimaced "how did they die?" Clyde thought back.

"There was a girl. She was with Mrs Wormwood and Luke. Then Mrs Wormwood knew we were there and she pointed us out. Then the girl's eyes glowed red and she screamed. Then the soldiers just collapsed. One of them knocked me over and then I fell out from where we were hiding. They saw me. Luke saw me... and then I was Dizzy and he… he said…" everyone was looking at him.

"What did he say, Clyde?" Rani looked at him and gripped his shoulder.

"My name" he smiled at them "he remembered me"

Luke stared into space. Mrs Wormwood was with Amber, working out how the humans got in here. He felt sick, what had Amber done? She was a monster. And the boy. He knew him, but how? Then it all came back. Clyde Langer! Meeting him on his first day, slitheen and gorgons with Maria and then they played that gun game. Sontaren's and berserkers and Clowns. More than that though. He was his friend, all the times he had taught him how to be cool and taught him new phrases, which Luke always got wrong! He smiled.

"I remember you Clyde."


End file.
